


灵魂单元

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 火影xMEA的crossover，ME三部曲相关细节可能不准确orz差不多是一个长篇种田文，可以当普通的星际科幻au来看
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体表示引用原作  
> 前面几章差不多是世界观和角色介绍

-人类公元1895年、银河系2395年-

英仙座之幕，提卡姆星系，莱诺奇星。

奎利人醒来时天已经大亮，他睡眼朦胧地望向窗外，让母星壮阔的荒原沙漠与其中的星点绿洲完全唤醒自己。

桀斯管家察觉到他从床上起身，走过来递给他一块数据板，上面是昨晚建筑队的工作报告。奎利人只大体扫一眼就还了回去，他相信自己的桀斯们能够完美完成任务，它们是奎利人最伟大的造物，总能完美完成任务。

施工区，大大小小不同型号的桀斯仍在运作，整日整夜的劳作并不会让这些机械感到疲惫。只有偶尔出现零件磨损或储存空间不足的情况，才会有几个单元的桀斯从岗位上暂时退下，去维修区自我修复，或者到总控平台接口上传积累的数据。

奎利人沐浴在恒星提卡姆的光辉下，志得意满地俯瞰这热火朝天的景象。这里很快就会变成又一座超级社区，他们会在这里种很多树，亲手创造一片新的绿洲家园。

他身旁也有一个桀斯单元正在工作，是在焊接两条钢筋。若是让奎利人来做，需要固定器、焊接枪、护目镜还有一身的力气，对更擅长脑力劳动的奎利人来说并不友好。

好在他们创造了桀斯，这种网络化AI控制的人形机械拥有独特的分布式智能，单一单元只有类似动物的本能，但当它们达到一定数量、经过长时间的学习，就变成了聪明又听话的工具，包揽了大部分体力劳动与战斗任务。就像他面前这个单元，自我改进了硬件，原本与奎利人相似的右手改造成了焊接枪，再加固自身零件，轻易就能焊好这些钢筋。

奎利人满意地对它点点头，准备前往下一个地点巡视，转身时，这个单元突然叫住了他。

“创造者，”桀斯混杂着电流的声音传来，“本单元有一个疑问。”

他心不在焉地回头：“什么？我不知道焊接钢筋还能出什么问题。”

桀斯的视觉模块从弯曲的颈部延伸上来，一闪一闪的淡蓝光点仿佛传达着真诚的迷惑：“本单元是否拥有灵魂？”

人造物不应该“迷惑”，不应该有任何情绪，更不应该问什么灵魂。

奎利人像被冻在原地。灵魂，只有真正的生命体有资格谈论，AI有的只是数据库、交互平台、一些特定的程序……它们不可能有灵魂。

如果它们真的有呢？他问自己。谁也不知道奎利人现在有多少桀斯，几千万？上亿？当这些AI单元将各自的数据传输至共享的服务器，每个单元都能从中学习、成长……进化，进化到拥有完整的自我，脱离创造者奎利人的控制。

然后呢？它们会做什么？它们会从学习中得出什么结论？它们会认为奎利人在“奴役”自己吗？它们会想在莱诺奇和其他奎利殖民星球拥有自己的“领地”吗？它们是什么，它们算“人”吗？

不，它们不算，也不能算。桀斯的服务器中储存了奎利人太多经济、社会与军事数据，应该被掌握在奎利人自己手里，就像他们掌控着桀斯一样。一旦桀斯失控，这些能够自我复制和升级、不受环境限制、没有情感、不会真正死亡的东西，将毁灭奎利甚至银河系的文明。

我可不想因为被AI管家抽光公寓里的空气身亡，不能让这个桀斯单元将这该死的“疑问”上传到总服务器……它必须死！

奎利人冲自己的造物举起了枪。

* * *

-人类公元2185年-

黑眼圈、头痛、酒气、皱巴巴的制服，是前一晚狂欢留下的回礼。

那是2185年的最后一天，也是他们在银河系的最后一天。仙女座远征计划启动在即，能来的人都来了，人类、阿莎丽人、突锐人、赛拉瑞人、奎利人和其他智慧种族的成员，相聚在远征前哨——空间站“联结堡”，向千万年来的家园做最后的告别。

他们不分种族，聚成大大小小的群体。迈特凯将一枚便携终端握在手心，也赶往他们的小圈子。舞池中几个突锐人醉得不轻，他穿梭于斑斓的灯光海洋，巧妙避开他们含有金属的坚硬四肢。

“你花在路上的时间也许比聚会的时间还长，”耳机中传来朋友的声音，“我和你的连接很通畅，为什么还要费功夫回去拿我的全身投影终端？”

“因为我想让大家都见见你，至少是完整的投影。”凯的声音淹没在音乐轰炸中，只有通过异能植入物和万用工具与他相连的AI才能接收到。他当然知道私自研发、持有AI是严重违法行为，自从300年前奎利人的AI桀斯失控、把它们的创造者赶出家园后，整个银河系都视AI如洪水猛兽，更别说前两年桀斯还和一艘见鬼的AI巨舰入侵了银河系的权力中枢——神堡空间站。

但他的AI不一样。凯从小就坚信这点，这也是他加入仙女座计划的一个重要原因，他希望能在所有人面前光明正大地介绍这位特殊朋友。

AI沉默了一会儿，绕过一堆“请征求持有者同意”的拦截程序，主动做出决定：“那稍后我会将全身投影功能更新到你的万用工具中。”

“好啊！”凯为他骄傲，摆脱ANBU型号的影响对数据构成物来说真的很难，主动权是一个很大的进步。

他们到的时候，每个人都多多少少喝了一点，连李也用筷子沾了几滴，好歹在异能失控之前，被大家称为“天天”的奎利女孩阻止了他摄入更多酒精。

“你们……还没到饮酒年龄吧？”猿飞阿斯玛眯着眼睛看几个孩子像模像样地“干杯”，他自己也快醉了，能在小鬼们体验人生第一次宿醉前好言相劝，已经用尽了他仅存的一点意志力。

“我到了！”其中一个阿莎丽人笑嘻嘻地回答。

她有一双碧绿的眼眸，额前印有菱形面纹，比同种族人稍浅的蓝色皮肤升温后，透出微微的紫色，让旁边一个金发人类少年看直了眼。

“拜托，100多岁对阿莎丽人来说应该还在上幼儿园吧。”

揭穿她的年轻人类留着长长的黑发，整整齐齐披在背后。这对男性来说十分少见，但很适合他，有一种独特的清冷气质。不过阿斯玛相信，无论是他的发型还是气质，都保持不过今晚。

“樱的确还是个小女孩儿呢！”另一位阿莎丽人库莱尼娅，也和樱一样有着“红”这个人类名字，但她脸上没有纹身，这代表她是纯血。

红靠在阿斯玛肩上，举起手中的酒瓶饮下一大口，继续说：“但是我们可没有什么幼儿园，在少女期放开玩吧，樱，不要虚度300岁前的时光——”

“听到了吗，宁次！”阿莎丽少女大笑，学着年长者的样子，抄起一瓶蜜酒仰头就喝。

“我真的很难把她当孩子看。”阿斯玛晃着酒杯嘟囔。

“那就看点别的。”红意有所指地冲他眨眼，引起他心中一阵悸动。她的眼睛是阿莎丽人中罕见的暖色，在微醺中显现出红宝石似的色泽。

“我没来晚吧？”

凯加入了他们，先拥抱了李和有些抗拒的宁次，而后向裹在奎利防护服中的天天灿烂一笑。奎利少女面具后代表双眼的光亮闪了两闪，也开心地向他挥手问候。

见他把巴掌大的终端放在桌上，阿斯玛翻了个白眼：“我就知道凯肯定回去拿它了，他可离不了这位假想朋友！顺便一提，你来晚了！”

迈特凯按下左臂万用工具上的开关，小小的终端就亮起来，投出一个男人的影像。

“系统启动中——”

“是他，”凯纠正了战友的说法，“而且他不是假想的。”

“增强型拟人陪伴VI，卡卡西上线。请注意，该系统部分功能已更新，详情请查阅说明邮件。”

“咦，卡卡西先生改名字了？”金发碧眼的人类少年终于舍得将注意力从阿莎丽少女身上分出一些，“你昨天还叫‘异能及作战指导系统’呢，波风鸣人专属型！”

“实际上，它是‘AUBU型号综合辅助系统’，至少我上次见它的时候它还自称这个。”不过它叫什么阿斯玛并不关心，只要它的核心指令还是保护忍宗号。

“你们好，猿飞中校，鸣人。尽管你们提到的两项功能都是我的职责，但它们并不是我诞生的初衷。今后我会在持有者的监控下，执行我的最高指令——陪伴。”

“所以他现在就是一个无害的陪伴型VI——还有，不要再叫我持有者了！”凯知道卡卡西是在伪装成VI，但一个称呼应该无伤大雅，对吧？他不是没见过定制VI，对拥有者使用专属称呼明明很常见的——除非卡卡西是故意这么叫的。

为什么旗木中将那样温文尔雅的人会设定出性格这么恶劣的AI……24小时内，凯第39次腹诽。

“老爸和旗木中将怎么说服顾问团的？那堆老古董居然舍得把卡卡西先生给我们打包！还有，没了卡卡西先生，忍宗号怎么办？”即使决心前往新的星系，鸣人对银河系仍有牵挂，他们都有。

凯和阿斯玛曾同在星联无畏舰“忍宗号”上服役，鸣人在那里出生、成长，宁次和李曾是她的预备部队成员，他们因为不同的理由选择离舰，但她仍然是他们重要的回忆。

“教导者与设定者分离了我的部分功能，以保证忍宗号正常运转。”

阿斯玛噗地一声笑出来：“只留下了有用的部分？谢天谢地，忍宗号上的小伙子小姑娘们终于可以摆脱它麻烦的模拟人格了。”

他可不会忘记某个可怜的士兵千辛万苦执行完任务后，想在神堡顺路吃个拉面都被嘲讽“优秀的士兵不该执行任务无关指令”。

“我倒觉得卡卡西先生的模拟人格挺好相处的说……”鸣人边说边凑过来，转圈打量着全息投影。它的样子也和以前不同，忍宗号士兵的标准护甲更新成了仙女座联合会的白蓝制服，鸣人刚刚意识到这是他们加入仙女座计划以来，第一次看到它的全貌。

阿斯玛耸耸肩：“那是因为你那部分叫‘波风鸣人’专属型……不过要我说，分离模拟人格对它有好处，ANBU这个型号太强调功能性，容不下它的脾气。”

凯也笑了，也许有一天，卡卡西和阿斯玛会成为很好的朋友。

光芒组成的双臂抬起，制止了鸣人绕圈，少年穿过投影，才后知后觉地停下来。他的“老师”放下虚拟的手臂，提醒他：“教导者将我的一部分核心留在了你的万用工具中，在你能够完美掌控异能前，我会继续执行指导指令，请不要偷懒哦。”

“不是吧！老爸怎么这样——”

“你们人类有句话说得好，‘知足常乐’，至少它是个暴力倾向很低的教导型VI，而且‘最高指令’还不算太差。”天天松了口气，不过没有完全放下警戒，身为奎利人，她天生对任何拥有智能的合成体都抱有强烈的戒心。

和其他人相比，奎利女孩今晚兴致不算高。奎利人的远征方舟希亚家园号，除了本族人还要承载沃勒人、哈纳人、德雷尔人等更多种族，因为准备工作还没做完，启程时间晚于联结堡和其它种族的方舟。天天从得知这个消息时就开始愤愤不平，而如今分别终于临近了。

“嘿，别担心，”凯拍拍她的肩膀，话题跳得突然，但正好在她的点子上，“一年时间很快就会过去的，等你到了仙女座，我们搞不好已经拥有自己的飞船了，到时候肯定聘请你做我们的总工程师！”

“持有者，在陌生星系定居是一项长远工作，繁杂的任务中，即使不出任何意外，一年也不是拥有一艘船的可行时间，我建议将目标更改为‘拥有一辆穿梭机’。”

“呃，这是安慰，懂吗，卡卡西？还有、不要、叫我、持有者了！”

第40次，他终于说出了口。

“好的，持有者，用户名更新中——更新完毕，主控者。”

“我有名字的，你故意的吧！！！”

“它的智能程度不会受损了吧？”阿斯玛在红的大笑中问道。凯不能确定他是真的在担心还是在揶揄，不过他的注意力很快又回到他的AI上。

“主控者，请问这个称呼是否令您满意？”合成语音依旧冷静。

但凯发誓他的耳机中传来了AI得意的笑声。

“够了——”

后来他们围绕这个貌似不太聪明的“VI”行了一轮酒令，接下来的场面就有些失控。阿斯玛和凯作为唯二的成年人类，尽力保证每个孩子（包括奎利人天天）回到临时休息室时都大体清醒着，至于红和樱两个阿莎丽人，他们可管不了。

第二天，尽管不太在状态，他们还是奇迹般地按时参加了出发前的仪式，随后联结堡的船员在港口与其他方舟的朋友告别。樱和三个人类少年分别要回到阿莎丽人的鲁西尼亚号和人类的海伯利安号进入休眠，天天则要返回希亚家园号，继续完善德雷尔人的旅居环境。

到处都乱哄哄的，有人在哭，有人大叫，对新世界的期盼、对银河系的留恋、即将踏入未知的忐忑充斥着港口。

他们也陷入了奇异的情绪洪流，最后是李好不容易代大家挤出一句：“一年后见，天天！”

孩子们都红着眼眶，连宁次都不例外。

“准确地说，是600年后。还有，你们最好在船上给我留出工程师的位置！”天天庆幸面具阻挡了她满脸泪水，声音也带着防护服的电流声，她希望朋友们听不出她在哽咽。

“Keelah se'lai（愿来日同返家园）……不，“但是她声音很快轻松起来，将奎利人传统的祝福换成每个人都想要呐喊的话语，“让我们在新世界相见！”

一切就绪，一个个休眠仓盖关闭，卡卡西的机体核心也已经收到凯的行李柜，同样进入深度休眠模式。

新世界……

躺在休眠舱中时，凯脑海中仍回响着这句话，少女的告别逐渐与仙女座计划创始人兼联合会领导者吉恩·加森的声音重合在一起。昨晚，所有人都注视着这位令人尊敬的女士，为她恒星般的凝聚力折腰。

_“明天，我们将作出历史上——或未来最伟大的牺牲，与此同时，我们也开始生命中最伟大的冒险……”_

_“我们希望有一个全新的开始，渴求未经探索的奇迹，而这些奇迹将令我们所知的一切焕然一新……”_

“ _我们的旅程是我们各个种族所创造的最伟大奇迹之一，以银河系史上从未有过的合作精神方铸成……数十个世界中，数千年来数十亿生灵的文明凝聚于此……”_

_“我们出发，是为了描绘最伟大的杰作……我会与你们所有人在新世界相见！”_

凯闭上了眼睛。

……

_2185年，人类生活在星际旅行的黄金时代。_

_我们在火星上发现了远古外星生命的遗迹，_

_让人类科学技术的发展飞速跃进了几千年。_

_有人享受着新发现的自由和探索银河系的挑战，_

_也有人把目标放在了更遥远的星系。_

_在这条没有回头路、充满无数冒险的旅途上，_

_未来开始了……_


	2. Chapter 2

像初生的宇宙，他的意识突然亮起，不等身体机能做出任何反应，就在虚无中炸开，自主开始接收外部信息。

什么……怎么了……

逐渐升温的热度、烧焦的味道、攀附上来的潮湿感、模模糊糊的痛呼……阿斯玛努力睁开糊住似的双眼，看到水雾弥漫的玻璃小窗，还有外面红黑交织的色块。

浑身的求生本能都在尖叫，再不出去，即使没有窒息，十分钟后他就会成为这小小金属棺材里的一块人型烤肉。

他们到了吗？是敌袭？休眠仓的技术人员呢？安保团队中的队友呢？还有红和凯——想到这两人，阿斯玛终于有点恐慌了，不过他瞬间就压制下去，过度呼吸在封闭空间中可没有好处。

休眠仓一定是损坏了，仓盖锁定得比忍宗号武器库还牢固，紧急维生系统没有反应，舱内的空气很快变得难闻又稀薄。短短时间内，死亡就会到来，而这段时间绝对不够一名人类从冷冻休眠中恢复力气或者想到什么求生方法。

他感觉自己就像一块被扎满针的面团，不知是因为缺氧还是强行解冻的后遗症，动一动就浑身刺痛，而这种刺激对他软绵绵的四肢没有任何帮助。痉挛的双手捶打着休眠仓盖，砰砰声在他耳中如雷鸣一般，但对外面的混乱不值一提，可能不会有人注意到他被困在这里。

还没出休眠仓就莫名其妙地被烤死可不是他来仙女座的目标——

阵阵发黑的眼前忽然掠过一丝深蓝，奇异的力量撕开仓门，哐啷一声把它扔到一边，撞得变形。阿斯玛正举起手进行下一轮砸门，一下子失去平衡摔了出去。

没人扶他，当然了，现在他也指望不上有医务人员给他来个温暖问候。

鼻子酸得要命，希望它没有失去它完美的角度。阿斯玛忍着新的痛苦，用比慢动作快不了多少、却已经是他最快的速度爬起来，转头只接收到一个阿莎丽人一瘸一拐走向下个休眠仓的背影，和一句“尽力救人”。

红……？不，是他的队友塔里尼，强大的生物异能者，安保团队中的好手。

救人……对，救人。

来不及搞清楚到底发生了什么，多年的服役经历让阿斯玛立刻进入战时状态，虽然他还穿着休眠服、手上没有一把枪、身体软得像一滩稀泥。

周围一片漆黑，光源是代表危险的火光与电火花，还有少数没失灵的应急灯。阿斯玛透过浓浓黑烟，看到一个突锐人从废墟里拖出根弯曲的金属棒，试图撬开他经过的每个休眠仓，那是联结堡安保总监的副官蒂朗·坎多斯。稍远一点还有个人类女性在做同样的事，他猜测那就是安保总监斯隆·凯莉本人，他的领导。于是他也稳住自己，抄起最近的一根废料，去撬目之所及的休眠仓。

第一个运气不好，里面的赛拉睿人差不多被绿血淹没，已经死了个透。这样的场景他在银河系的行动中碰见过很多次了，阿斯玛没有停顿，立刻转向下一个目标。

第二个盒子里的人类奄奄一息，动一下吐一口血，应该是休眠仓从上方掉下来时摔的，这么看，他还活着简直是个奇迹。不过几秒后，奇迹就消失了。

第三个盒子里是个突锐女人，她不像同族男性那样在脑后长着保护性的刺状外骨骼，所以流着满头血。阿斯玛把她拉起来时，蓝色的粘稠液体也流了他一手。

“我会没事的……你继续吧。”这个女人说。

他点点头，继续撬开更多休眠仓，差不多只有一半可能在里面看见活人，越是往后，这个几率就越小。

突锐女性和一个刚被救出的人晕头转向地拿起了灭火器，跟着斯隆一通狂喷，勉强清理出一条逃生路线。

_“大家都聚在一起！”_

听到上司的喊声，阿斯玛丢开临时撬棍，拉起他刚刚挖出来的一个人类，半拖半抗地往那里移动。他身边跑过去一个被熏得发黑的船员，死死捂住口鼻，但仍被烟尘和毒气呛得直翻白眼；有个人趴在地上呕吐，被经过的人拽起来逃命；还有人被绊倒，看也不看绊脚的尸体，只是惊慌地向前。

斯隆正用身体撑开失灵的金属门，让人们从狭窄的缝隙中往外钻，最后一个人出去后，她也闪身而出。门板猛然合起，她脱力地靠在上面，喘得像一架失事穿梭机。

金属门将火焰关在内部，里面很快就会被烧成真空，还有一大半人没救出来，而他们无能为力。

没有了呼呼的燃烧声、噼啪电流声、尖叫和痛呼，连警报都显得安静了。阿斯玛压下心中“我本该救出更多人”的罪恶感，让“幸好红和凯不在这个区休眠”的庆幸洗刷自己。

红是信息团队的一员，她的休眠仓在更深处；而凯是科研队的——任何熟知凯履历的人都不会相信他在见鬼的科研队——他们差不多是在靠近联结堡驱动核心的位置，如果那里都受损了，阿斯玛觉得大多数人连醒来的机会都不会有。

有人轻轻推了推他的胳膊，让他从不合时宜的怔愣中回神，被他拖出来的男人——男孩，他有16岁吗，阿斯玛暗想——默默脱离了他的扶持。男孩嘴唇动了两下，似乎想说“谢谢”，只是在这一片死寂中没有发出任何声音。

手中传来一阵剧痛，阿斯玛这才发现自己掌上血肉模糊。他依稀回想起那根临时撬棍是从火里找到的，一定是给他留下了一堆水泡，又在握紧它救人的时候反复被磨破。

看来以后不用担心干坏事留下指纹了。阿斯玛用一个扭曲的笑容奖赏自己的幽默感。

他们你看看我，我看看你，最后所有目光都集中在安保总监斯隆·凯莉身上。

刺耳的警报声中，安保副官坎多斯高声问出每个人都想问的问题：“ _所以，到底发生了什么？_ ”

 _“不知道，”斯隆直截了当地回答，_ 她从不绕弯子，这是阿斯玛愿意听命于她的原因之一， _“但现在我们只能去找出口。”_

说得很对，然而他们在空间站里，外面就是虚空，没有什么真正的出口。他们相互扶持着穿过走廊来到大厅，这里是比休眠区还要混乱的另一片废墟。

通风系统、灭火系统、通讯系统……他能想到的所有系统都是掉线状态，阿斯玛猜测，要么是攻击他们的敌人一炮入魂，要么是联结堡内部出了问题。此刻他宁愿是前者，忍宗号几乎覆灭的悲剧还历历在目，他比任何人都清楚内乱有多么可怕。

“ _坎多斯，带着这些人，去个安全的地方。”_ 不管斯隆内心有什么推测，她都没有说出来，作为安保总监，她也深知不能引起恐慌。她的声音有力而坚定，“安全”这个词，点亮了不少人的眼睛。

 _“比方说哪里？”_ 坎多斯问。

 _“殖民事务处，”_ 斯隆确实是个很有判断力的领导者， _“那不是办公室，而是停放穿梭机的机库。至少有情况发生的时候你们可以准备逃生，就算没有意外情况，那里的生命支持系统也更稳定。”_

没错。阿斯玛不由点头赞同，她让他想起了忍宗号第五任舰长，永远把生命放在第一位。

他们向殖民事务处走去，斯隆则转身前往相反的方向，她要去行动室找通讯器，还要尽量搞清楚发生了什么。祝她好运。

阿斯玛、坎多斯、塔里尼将幸存的7个平民与技术人员护在中间，有什么东西需要保护，让阿斯玛心中安定了一些。

每个人都有满脑子的疑问和恐惧，但没人讲话，寂静而黑暗的行进中，阿斯玛排出了接下来行动的模拟计划：到达机库、救治伤员、等待消息。然后领导层（如果他们还活着的话）会先唤醒最重要的生命支持团队，保障氧气供应与其他休眠仓的安全，还有各系统的维修人员，没人想待在一个随时可能爆炸的空间站；接下来是信息团队来恢复通讯，这意味着红会被唤醒；如果情况稳定下来，而他们确实到达了仙女座，就轮到植物学家与农学家们在水培区大干一番，保证他们的口粮，这是凯他们的工作。

接下来——

砰！

地面像弹跳了一下，人们在惊叫与咒骂声中东倒西歪，阿斯玛和谁撞在一起又弹开，一个被甩到了墙上，一个摔倒在地。金属走吱吱嘎嘎地惨叫，廊像被大力扼住了，几乎能用肉眼看出方正的空间被拧出弧度。阿斯玛听到天花板隔板后面的电流声，不祥的预感爬满全身。

“闪开！”他拽起身边最近的一个人用力甩向前方，手掌翻起更多皮肉，但他暂时感觉不到疼痛。

下一秒，头顶的金属板就被炸开，拖着刺耳的刮擦声飞过阿斯玛身边，紧接着泄漏的管道垂下来，不明液体瞬间铺满地板，开始燃烧。

“靠！”他骂了一声，趁火势还在人类承受范围内的时候一跃而出，落地时滚灭身上的火苗。

其他人在他出声提醒时就远离了那一片，只有一个倒霉蛋被炸飞的金属板切开，断裂的躯体很快被淹没在火焰中。

“继续走！”坎多斯喊。所有人都动了起来，只不过这次都是用跑的。

是爆炸？不，更像是地震，震动的能量扭曲了这里的结构，导致了爆炸。阿斯玛强迫自己回想刚才的感觉，试图拼凑起联结堡受损的情况。

真空的太空中不会地震，除非他们撞上了什么。

能让可以容纳270万人的空间站脆弱得像易拉罐，这东西要么巨大无比，比如小行星，要么拥有巨大的能量，比如核武器。但要是撞在这两种东西上，联结堡不会还这么完整，阿斯玛不是专业人员，实在想不出所以然，能肯定的只有关键传感器都不在线。

为了在600年的超光速自动驾驶中避开一切可能的障碍，他们给联结堡装了天知道多少传感器，热爱冗余度的工程师们还为每条传输线路和控制面板搭建起三种甚至四种通讯渠道。理论上，如果信号需要从一条悬臂的头部跨越15公里传输到尾部，至少能有3位数的线路选择。

而现在什么都没有，联结堡又瞎又聋。阿斯玛不敢细想他们到底遇到了什么、接下来该怎么办。

所以他不再去想了，整个空间站他最在乎的两个人不久后就将醒来，和他一起面对这一切，这就够了。

机库停放着开拓者们的飞船，它们将会载着一支探索小队寻找宜居地。但如今，这艘漂亮的科研船撞在了一条静止的巨大触须上，面目全非。

他们从没在银河系见过类似的东西，或者说现象，每个人都惊呆了。

这形状像须、形态像云的东西从无底的深空中探出来，把机库戳了个黑洞。它闪着奇异的光，有的地方是黄色和橙色，有的是蓝色和紫色，更多的是灰黑色，在深邃的宇宙中难以分辨。维生护罩已经被激活，将没有受损的空间和真空隔开，他们屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地避开它，最好奇的猫都不会想去戳戳这鬼玩意儿。

他们撞上的到底是什么？每个人都想问，但没人有答案。

可能因为有自我维护功能，二号机库倒是奇迹般的完整。穿梭机移位了，有几架撞在一起，坎多斯选定了一架完好的作为藏身地，通风系统应该在线，空气比外面清新一些，阿斯玛忍不住贪婪地吸了一大口。机库重力比较小，大家心情沉重，但至少步子轻松了很多，有人在医务室翻出医疗包，自发地为每个受伤的人处理伤口。

展开手的时候，阿斯玛的痛觉终于全部上线，撕裂的痛苦让他出了一身冷汗，不过为他涂医疗胶的男孩似乎比他还疼。

“一切都会好的。”涂完的时候，他说。

男孩没说什么，只是感激地笑了笑。阿斯玛看着他圆圆的脸颊，心中平静下来。


End file.
